Rainy Day Man
by MrsCreedy
Summary: Oneshot. Controversy happens on the steps of the Courthouse.


It was raining. The air was cold and it was absolutely miserable out. Yet she could see the only light in the rain and he was standing at the top of the courthouse's stone steps. She looked him over: he was wearing is gray over coat and black golfer looking hat. He was due in court today about the rape-case she was prosecuting. It was a high profile case, an ex-supreme court Judge's daughter had been raped and controversy spread like wild fire. So DA Branch had told her to put the Captain of SVU on the stand to clear it all up for the jury.

He walked straight up to her , " Morning, Casey." He smiled and she smiled back, when he smiled at her it made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, " Morning Don, thank you for doing this."

"What did you expect me to do, say 'No' and have you possibly lose the case?" He Chuckled, "Beside With the new case Benson and Stabler are on I my need you to pull some strings for a warrant."

"You got it, " She said, " I'm your ADA after all."

"You're my ADA?" He said cocking his head to the side, " I thought you belonged to the squad?"

"No, I'm yours if you want," She answered him, " But that is a different matter and we should stay on task." He smiled at her and she decided to get brave by leaning in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head towards her and caught her lips with his. His hands rested on her shoulders and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck bring him down to her level. She teased his lips with her tongue and that was all he needed to let her in. His hands left her shoulders and slid the around to her back and hugged her tight to him, like he never wanted to let her go. He was pissed that they had to be in court today. All they wanted was to find a place to continue this else where. Its funny they were here on a case of controversy but now they were starting a controversy of their own. Just think The Captain of the Special Victims Unit and The ADA kissing on the steps of the courthouse.

It was raining. The air was cold and it was absolutely miserable out. Yet all he could see was his shinning light as she walked but the stone steps of the court house's. He looked her over: She was wearing her designer blue coat and her unnatural blonde fell around her shoulders. She was due in court today about the rape-case He and his squad had investigated. It was a high profile case, an ex-supreme court Judge's daughter had been raped and controversy spread like wild fire. So DA Branch had told her to put the Captain of SVU on the stand to clear it all up for the jury.

He walked straight up to her, " Morning, Casey." He smiled and she smiled back, when she smiled at him it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, which was something he wasn't use to until meeting her." Morning Don, thank you for doing this." she said.

"What did you expect me to do, say 'No' and have you possibly lose the case?" He Chuckled, "Beside With the new case Benson and Stabler are on I may need you to pull some strings for a warrant."

"You got it, " She said, " I'm your ADA after all."

"You're my ADA?" He said cocking his head to the side, " I thought you belonged to the squad?"

"No, I'm yours if you want," She said shocking him., " But that is a different matter and we should stay on task." He smiled at her, for he was unsure of what to say. But she started to lean in to kiss his cheek, He got brave and caught her lips with his. His hands rested on her shoulders and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck bring him down to her level. She teased his lips with her tongue and that was all he needed to let her in. His hands left her shoulders and slid the around to her back and hugged her tight to him, like he never wanted to let her go. He was pissed that they had to be in court today. All they wanted was to find a place to continue this else where. Its funny they were here on a case of controversy but now they were starting a controversy of their own. Just think The Captain of the Special Victims Unit and The ADA kissing on the steps of the courthouse.


End file.
